


Light Bringer

by kristin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel and the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bringer

Uriel received the knife when Earth was unformed. It had been made for him when the apple remained uneaten and the world pure. The blade was a sign; this angel will not fall. He had been trusted to end unworthy angels, douse their lights.

Uriel took satisfaction in the thought. He was fulfilling his name and purpose, bringing those lights to their end. Uriel continued to do so when he was ended by that same knife. For after all, his name meant the same as Lucifer's, and the fire needed to cleanse the Earth would indeed be a bright light.


End file.
